narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki (tom)
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) jest 72. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 691 "Gratulacje" (おめでとう, Omedetō) left|thumb|159px|Madara mówi ostatnie słowa do Hashiramy. O Time 7 é parabenizado por Hagoromo enquanto os primeiros Kage aproveitavam o tempo para maravilharem-se com o estado do mundo. O Sábio elogia Kakashi por liderar a sua equipe no selamento de Kaguya apesar do mesmo negar o seu papel, dando crédito aos seus alunos, mas Hagoromo ainda congratula o seu papel como um mentor, e como um amigo de Obito. Dentro da mente de Kakashi, a alma de Obito retorna para a Terra Pura para estar com Rin, os dois partem e o Sharingan desaparece dos olhos de Kakashi. Sentindo um pouco de vida em Madara, Sasuke começa a avançar em direção a ele, mas é interrompido por Hagoromo que lhe diz que o Uchiha em questão não viveria por muito tempo, uma vez que as Bestas com Cauda tinham sido extraídas dele, permitindo que Hashirama se dirigisse para o seu velho amigo mais uma vez. Os dois conversam sobre seus sonhos individuais e ideologias, com Madara afirmando que os seus sonhos morreram enquanto os de Hashirama ainda continuavam vivos; Hashirama o contradiz, dizendo que ver os seus próprios sonhos se concretizando é menos importante do que criar uma nova geração que tenha sucesso. right|thumb|159px|Minato życzy wszystkiego najlepszego Naruto przed odejściem. Ele oferece a Madara uma chance de serem companheiros mais uma vez, mas Madara morre antes de ser capaz de terminar a sua resposta. O Sábio dos Seis Caminhos começa liberando todos os Kage de volta para a Terra Pura, então Naruto corre para ter uma última conversa com o seu pai. Minato deseja a seu filho um feliz aniversário de dezessete anos, e Naruto pede a seu pai para dizer a Kushina que ele está fazendo o seu melhor para seguir os ensinamentos que ela deixou para ele. Enquanto o seu corpo reencarnado se desintegrava, Minato promete passar a mensagem. Rozdział 692 "Rewolucja" (革命, Kakumei) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke używa Chibaku Tensei do schwytania ogoniastych bestii. Poprzedni Hokage żegnają się, powierzając świat shinobi. Gdy ogoniaste bestie decydują się co dalej będą robić, Hagoromo informuje ich, że część ich czakry znajduje się we wnętrzu Naruto, mogą komunikować się ze sobą, służąc jako miejsce spotkań i pyta się Kuramy czy będzie strzegł. Hagoromo pyta zarówno Naruto i Sasuke, czy ich odpowiedzi się zmieniły od czasu walki z jego matką, Kaguyą. Naruto wyjaśnił, że jego matka była naprawdę szlachetnym człowiekiem, porównując z Kaguyą, czuł się tak, jakby nie miała serca. Hagoromo mówi, że Kaguya była obdarzona wiarą w ludzi, którzy widzieli w niej ciepłe i opiekuńcze bóstwo, póki nie zjadła owocu, ale uspokaja Uzumakiego, że czakry ogoniastych bestii są w nim. Teraz Hagoromo powiedział, że trzeba przerwać Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, wyjaśnia, że połączenie czakra ogoniastych bestii wewnątrz Naruto w połączeniu z Rinneganem Sasuke da pieczęcie, które przerwą genjutsu. Przed tym, Sasuke głosi, że postanawia zabić aktualnych Kage, zakasując całą grupę. right|thumb|159px|Naruto postanawia walczyć z Sasuke. Kakashi nie mógł uwierzyć słowom Sasuke, ale Uchiha przejął kontrolę nad ogoniastymi bestiami. Hagoromo mówi, że nie wiele pozostało mu czasu, a Naruto odpowiedział, że on nie jest Asurą, a Sasuke nie jest Indrą. Sasuke wyjaśnia, że dąży do rewolucji. Potem używa Chibaku Tensei, więzić każdą ogoniastą bestię. Kurama woła Naruto o pomoc, a chłopak odpowiada, że wydostanie ich bez względu na wszystko. Następnie skacze przed Sasuke, mówiąc, że braterskie spory zakończy tu i teraz. Rozdział 693 "I znowu" (ここでまた, Koko de mata) left|thumb|159px|Sakura złapana w genjutsu Sasuke. Naruto implora a Sasuke para libertar as bestas com cauda, que tinham acabado de adquirir a sua liberdade. Apesar de assegurar-lhe que elas deixariam de serem usadas como instrumentos de guerra, Sasuke insensivelmente constata que depois que ele as usar para terminar o Tsukuyomi Infinito , ele planeja eliminar todos os vestígios das bestas com cauda, incluindo Naruto que agora possui porções de seus chakra. Kakashi tenta ir atrás de Sasuke enquanto ele se afasta, mas ainda está a sofrer os efeitos do uso do Sharingan. Chorando, Sakura tenta uma última vez convencer Sasuke a voltar para a aldeia, mas ela é, então, silenciada por um genjutsu. Como as palavras de Kakashi não eram consideradas mais uma vez, Naruto conta a Kakashi sobre a promessa que fez há muito tempo para Sakura antes de sair atrás de Sasuke. Hagoromo, ficando para atrás com Kakashi e uma Sakura inconsciente, diz a Kakashi sobre seus filhos Indra e Asura Ōtsutsuki, e como ele se arrependeu de suas ações, involuntariamente causando os tristes eventos da atualidade. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke powracają do Doliny Końca. Enquanto isso, Naruto e Sasuke chegam ao Vale do Fim. Naruto diz a Sasuke que ele nunca será o Hokage; reiterando o que Itachi disse a ele antes. Sasuke retruca que ele já sabe disso, mas afirma que, porque ele pretende iniciar uma revolução, a sua versão de Hokage será diferente do ponto de vista de Naruto. Com isso Sasuke declara que ele vai ensinar-lhe o seu significado do que um "Hokage" é. Rozdział 694 "Naruto i Sasuke 1" (ナルトとサスケ①, Naruto to Sasuke 1) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke rozpoczynają drugą walkę w Dolinie Końca. No Vale do Fim, Sasuke fala sobre a sua noção sobre um "verdadeiro Hokage", e fala sobre Itachi e seu passado relacionado à Konoha. Ele conta a Naruto que Itachi é "o verdadeiro Hokage". Ele então fala sobre o erro de Itachi, e a perda de seus membros do clã, como ele quer carregar sozinho a dor e o ódio dos shinobi. Ele então chega ao estado de dizer que através deste método, ele unificaria as vilas, e erradicaria a escuridão no mundo. Apesar de Naruto lhe dizer que ninguém concordaria com isso, Sasuke replica dizendo que não se importa com o que as pessoas pensam dele, já que era o único com poder para controlá-los. Naruto pondera como ele também tentou carregar tudo por conta própria e lembra que as palavras de Itachi diziam que caso ele se esquecesse das pessoas que o fizeram mais forte, ele se tornaria orgulhoso como Madara. Ele então reitera que Sasuke ainda não entendeu o que Itachi realmente desejava, constatando que a luta deles contra Kaguya deveria ter lhe mostrado que ele não podia fazer tudo sozinho. No entanto, Sasuke rejeita a resposta de Naruto e reafirma o seu objetivo de romper com o passado. Com nada mais restando para ser dito, ambos trocam golpes mais uma vez. Rozdział 695 "Naruto i Sasuke 2" (ナルトとサスケ②, Naruto to Sasuke 2) right|thumb|159px|Starcie Naruto i Sasuke. Recuando da força do impacto do choque deles, Sasuke rapidamente lança uma bola de fogo em Naruto. Conforme o ataque se aproximava, Naruto reativa o seu Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos e usa um braço de chakra para defender-se do ataque. Sasuke então instantâneamente aparece atrás de Naruto e o ataca com um Chidori, que atinge Naruto de volta para a água. Sasuke continua e lança três flechas do Susanoo, as quais Naruto neutraliza com três Esferas da Busca da Verdade. Sasuke manifesta seu Susanoo Final estabilizado e avança na direção de Naruto que ativa o avatar de Kurama. Enquanto eles lutam, a dupla reflete sobre memórias passadas de dificuldades similares enfrentadas durante a juventude. Sasuke clama que Naruto morreria se continuasse a lutar naquele ritmo, mas Naruto responde que ele não quer o matar. left|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke zderza się trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Sasuke carrega um Chidori através de seu Susanoo, enquanto Naruto formava uma Bola da Besta com Cauda misturada com senjutsu para contra-atacar. Enquanto os seus ataques se chocam, Naruto constata que ele nunca deixará Sasuke sozinho, formando uma explosão gigantesca de energia. Dentro da explosão, Sasuke comenta que ele realmente entende as ações de Naruto e tem respeito recíproco para com elas, antes de retoricamente perguntar se Naruto se sente da mesma forma. Rozdział 696 "Naruto i Sasuke 3" (ナルトとサスケ③, Naruto to Sasuke 3) right|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke walczy z klonami w trybie ogoniastej bestii Naruto Pamiętając słowa Sasuke podczas ich pierwszej walki w Dolinie końca około dwóch wysokiej klasy shinobi jest w stanie przekazać swoje uczucia poprzez pięści, Naruto próbuje przekonać Sasuke do zaprzestania walk i że jego rewolucja nie jest odpowiedzią na uregulowanie świata shinobi, ale Sasuke jest nieugięty, aby pozbyć się Naruto. Sasuke jest w przekonaniu, że z powodu zagrożenia nie ma pięciu wielkich krajów shinobi ponownie się zmienią, mimo Naruto, mówi mu, że nagrody nie zmienią. Sasuke przywołuje meteoryty, w których wewnątrz są zamknięte ogoniaste bestie i zaczyna kierować czakrę wewnątrz swojego Susanoo. Ogłasza mu, że jest najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, jego Susanoo zaczyna zmieniać się w bardziej humanoidalną formę, podczas gdy Naruto tworzy trzy cieniste klony w trybie ogoniastej bestii. left|thumb|159px|Naruto przygotowuje swój atak na Indora no Ya. Sasuke łatwo odzwierciedla pierwszy atak następuje wysłanie klonów gwałtownych do podłoża. Gdy Sasuke przygotowuje kolejną strzałę, Naruto łączy dwie pozostałe klony w jedno, trzy, sześć na czele zbrojnym wyglądzie. Wszystko zaś zebranych poniżej klonów energii naturalnej. Z obu walczących gotowy do strzału, Naruto mówi do siebie, że zawsze chciał pokonać Sasuke w przeszłości, ale nie Sasuke, który istnieje teraz, zanim on i Sasuke znów atakują wymiennie. Rozdział 697 "Naruto i Sasuke 4" (ナルトとサスケ④, Naruto to Sasuke 4) right|thumb|159px|Czakra na niskich poziomach, Sasuke i Naruto odwołują się do taijutsu. As consequências dos ataques de Sasuke e Naruto devastam a paisagem ao redor deles, e até mesmo decapita as estátuas de Madara e Hashirama. As ondas de choque de seu confronto são sentidas até mesmo por Kakashi, enquanto ele continuava a observar distante. Apesar de ambas as suas reservas de chakra estarem severamente reduzidas, a dupla continuava a lutar, colidindo incessantemente com taijutsu feroz, enquanto recordavam o seu tempo na Academia praticando a Disputa Shinobi Tradicional. De volta ao campo de batalha, Sakura finalmente acorda, em seguida, imediatamente pergunta sobre a situação atual. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke przygotowuje się do zabicia Naruto. A batalha da dupla logo diminui a uma troca de golpes fracos. Kurama é capaz de moldar algum chakra e dar a Naruto, mas antes que ele possa usá-lo, Sasuke absorve-o para usá-lo para seu próprio golpe final. Enquanto ele se prepara para lançar o que ele chama de seu ataque mais forte, Sasuke declara que ele finalmente ficaria sozinho e se despede de Naruto. Rozdział 698 "Naruto i Sasuke 5" (ナルトとサスケ⑤, Naruto to Sasuke 5) right|thumb|159px|Ostateczne starcie Naruto i Sasuke. Enquanto Sasuke está prestes a matar Naruto com o seu Chidori, Naruto é capaz de contra-atacar com um soco, lançando Sasuke para o lado da montanha. Enquanto Kurama conversa com Naruto, Sasuke cria um Chidori aprimorado com chamas negras, e Naruto reage formando um Rasengan. Ambos os seus ataques colidem uns com os outros, quase destruindo totalmente o vale. Totalmente sem chakra e com dores por todo os seus corpos, ambos caem no chão um ao lado do outro e começam a conversar sobre o passado deles. A dupla desmaia em algum momento, e após resgatar a consciência na manhã seguinte, Sasuke pergunta a Naruto porque ele nunca rompeu os seus laços com ele e lembra o seu tempo com Naruto, enquanto estava no Time 7. left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke łączą się. Ele também revela que ele sempre foi aquele que invejava Naruto e diz que ele é muito parecido com seu irmão mais velho. A batalha decisiva é concluída com o Uchiha em questão aceitando a derrota. E como os dois amigos aparentemente por fim se reconciliaram, é revelado que os braços dominantes de ambos foram destruídos em seu último choque e a perda de sangue formou o que parecia ser duas mãos que se seguravam. Rozdział 699 "Pieczęć kompromisu" (和解の印, Wakai no In) right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke rozstają się w dobrych relacjach. Naruto i Sasuke leżą pokonani, a niegdyś miejsce, w którym były posągi teraz tworzą "znak pojednania". Tymczasem Sakura i Kakashi przybywają do doliny końca, obaj widzą leżących obok siebie chłopców. Sakura zaczyna ich obu leczyć. Potem Uchiha przeprasza, w oczach Sakury ukazują się łzy i kazała mu się zamknąć. Następnie duet uwalnia wszystkich z Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Samui i Atsui zostają uwolnieni od Benihisago i ogoniaste bestie z Chibaku Tensei. W Konohagakure, trwa porzeb Nejiego i innych poległych shinobi Konohy. Twarz Kakashiego jest wyryta na Pomniku Hokage. Jako Hokage, Kakashi oficjalnie przebacza Sasuke za swoje ostatnie zbrodnie. Następnie żegna się Sakurą i pozostawia Konohę. Gdy odchodzi Sasuke spotyka Naruto, który podaje mu ochraniacz podczas ich walki wiele lat temu. Rozdział 700 "Naruto Uzumaki" (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) left|thumb|159px|Boruto Uzumaki planuje wybryk. Mais de dez anos após a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, os Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi estabeleceram uma paz. Shino Aburame tornou-se um professor na Academia, que é desrespeitado por seus estudantes, particularmente por Boruto Uzumaki. Hinata é acompanhada por sua filha Himawari enquanto visitavam o túmulo de Neji. Rock Lee está treinando o seu filho enquanto Tenten está mantendo a sua própria loja de armas ninja. Gaara chega em Konohagakure para a próxima Reunião dos Kage e cumprimenta a sua irmã Temari e o seu filho com Shikamaru, chamado Shikadai. Kiba é visto conversando com Tamaki junto com um Akamaru já envelhecido. Ino, Sai, Chōji e Karui estão esperando por seus filhos finalizarem a suas aulas na Academia para que eles pudessem treinar para se tornarem o próximo Ino–Shika–Chō. A filha de Kurenai, Mirai, presta sua homenagem a seu pai antes de se encontrar com Kakashi e Might Guy, ambos os quais estavam a refletir sobre as memórias de outros lugares. Quatro dos cinco Kage anteriores estão realizando o seu próprio encontro na residência de Ōnoki em Iwagakure. Udon e Moegi informam o Hokage atual sobre as travessuras de seu filho no Monumento Hokage. Naruto chega para terminar com as travessuras de seu filho de onde aconteceria a Reunião dos Kage. Tanto Iruka quanto Konohamaru notam similiaridades entre pai e filho. A filha de Sakura e Sasuke, Sarada, tendo observado as ações de Boruto durante o dia, notou uma similiaridade entre eles envolvendo os seus sentimentos em relação aos seus pais. right|thumb|159px|Naruto pojawia się jako siódmy Hokage. Enquanro isso, Sasuke continua a viajar pelo mundo, entretando não se esquecendo de sua família que possui em Konohagakure. Enquanto Naruto chega ao local onde os atuais Kage estão esperando, eles começam a reunião enquanto Kurama, tendo finalmente as suas metades unidas novamente, dorme tranquilamente na mente de Naruto. Cytat "Przed Wami ostatni tom. Z całego serca dziękuję, że byliście ze mną przez 15 lat. Cieszyłbym się, gdybyście sobie od razu przypominali o tytułowym bohaterze... Za chwilę dowiecie się, jak zakończyła się jego historia." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2015 Na drugiej stronie okładki Po udanym zapieczętowaniu Kaguyi wszystko zmierza ku szczęśliwemu zakończeniu, kiedy to nagle Sasuke odwraca się od tych, z którymi dotąd walczył ramię w ramię. Obaj z Naruto przekonani są o słuszności swoich czynów, co doprowadza do otwartego konfliktu - pojedynku, którego rozstrzygnięcie będzie jednocześnie finałem serii. Kategoria:Tomy